<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clan of Five by calamityqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916973">Clan of Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen'>calamityqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff, Happy fathers Din and Paz, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, surprise, talks of pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**PART TWO OF "CLAN OF THREE"**<br/>“Oh my,” the droid exclaimed as the holo fully developed. She sharply turned to Y/n, then looked back at the holo. “I think you will be in for quiet a surprise miss, have a look.”</p><p>Y/n stared in confusion at the droid until she handed her the holo, and Y/n looked down at the image. She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes widened at the grainy image. The holo showed not just one, but two tiny bodies forming in her womb. </p><p>“Is... is that...” Y/n could hardly believe her eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” the droid confirmed, “congratulations miss, you are carrying twins.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clan of Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that should be everything!” Y/n says to herself as she puts away the last of the provisions she bought at the marketplace. Din and Paz were out hunting a bounty, which left their riduur alone on the Razor Crest. Staring out the hatch of the ship, Y/n thought about heading out once again. She knew Din and Paz didn’t like her leaving the ship while they were out on hunts, but she saw an urgent care medic’s office on the way into town, and she wanted to stop by.</p><p>After that fateful night almost two months ago, Y/n had started feeling unwell in the mornings and her cycle was late. She had a sneaking suspicion of what that entailed. The night that Paz and Din fucked her within an inch of her life before marrying her is a night Y/n would never forget. And though she had a birth control implant, it was an over the counter, home distributed one. Their efficiency was shoddy at best, but her family was poor, and didnt want you taking any risks.</p><p>So with finality, Y/n walked down the ramp of the Crest, closing her up and headed in the direction of the medic.</p><p>»»————-　★　————-««</p><p>“What brings you here?” The feminine medic droid asked when you walked into the room assigned to you.</p><p>“I’d like to have my implant removed, and take a pregnancy test,” you replied, “I’ve been feeling sick in the mornings and my cycle is late.” You shifted anxiously in your seat, hoping that you were indeed pregnant with one of your riduur’s child.</p><p>The droid went about her work, and removed Y/n’s implant, and starting the pregnancy tests. It only took a few moments for the tests to be completed, and Y/n could hardly contain her excitement as the droid finished her calculations.</p><p>“Congratulations Miss,” the droid said in her monotone voice, and she felt her heart flutter. “you are seven weeks pregnant. Would you like to take a scan?”</p><p>“Yes please, oh maker please,” Y/n replied excitedly, her hands falling to her stomach to cradle the new life she and her husbands had made. She couldn’t wait to tell them when they got back.</p><p>The droid set you up, and went through with the scans of the baby in your womb. She was a bundle of nerves during the test, anxious to see her child.</p><p>“Oh my,” the droid exclaimed as the holo fully developed. She sharply turned to Y/n, then looked back at the holo. “I think you will be in for quiet a surprise miss, have a look.”</p><p>Y/n stared in confusion at the droid until she handed her the holo, and Y/n looked down at the image. She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes widened at the grainy image. The holo showed not just one, but two tiny bodies forming in her womb. </p><p>“Is... is that...” Y/n could hardly believe her eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” the droid confirmed, “congratulations miss, you are carrying twins.”</p><p>»»————-　★　————-««</p><p>Y/n threw herself on the bed the moment she got back to the Crest. Twins. Twins. Two babies inside her womb, growing, right now. She could hardly believe it. Her clan of three was about to grow into a Clan of Five. How would her riduurs react to this news? Realistically, she knew they would be ecstatic. She had seen first hand how much Paz and Din loved children, and before joining Din on hunts, Paz had taught the children of the covert. But something in Y/n’s hormone-clouded mind told her that they would be upset. The Crest was hardly big enough for the three of you, but five? Especially two children? Would they consign her to life at the covert, raising their children while they were gone hunting for months at a time? Y/n was not a Mandalorian, and she hasn’t met the other members of their tribe yet. Would they accept her? Or would they shun her and her children because she was not Mandalorian, by birth or by creed. </p><p>Y/n held the small holodisk containing the images of the scan close to her chest, sobbing into the sheets, wishing that her riduurs were here to hold her. She did not know when they would return, Din saying that this bounty was more difficult than the last. She prayed to any god that was listening that they would both return in one piece, because she did not know what she would do without both of them here to aid her through this pregnancy and raise their children with her.</p><p>Once she eventually stopped crying, Y/n felt the pull of sleep, she was so tired nowadays, and closed her eyes to sleep. As if on cue, she jerked up at the sound of the hatch opening. Smiling, she gripped the holodisk tight in her hand as she ran to greet her husbands. She arrived in the hull just as Din turned on the carbonite chamber, freezing their bounty for transport. Both men jerked their heads when they heard her arrive, and Paz ripped off his helmet, moving to embrace her. </p><p>“Y/n, oh cyare I missed you,” Paz’s grin was brighter than a thousand stars as he leaned down to give her a kiss, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back urgently. </p><p>“I missed you too, both of you,” she sighed, pressing quick kisses to Paz’s jawline as she felt another set of hands rest on her waist. She turned in her armored mens’ embrace to repeat her affections to Din, kissing him passionately. </p><p>“Missed you, cyar’ika,” Din mumbled against her lips, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p><p>“What’s in your hand, mesh’la?” Paz asked as he gave her neck a kiss, gently squeezing at her waist. </p><p>Y/n froze, pulling away from both of them to look them in the eyes. She bit her lip nervously, “I’m pregnant,” she whispers, her grip on the holodisk tightening. </p><p>Paz was the first to process her words, his face lighting up almost instantly. Din’s deposition soon followed, happy grins growing on their faces. </p><p>“Wait,” she said before they could even move to hug her, “That’s.... that’s not all...” </p><p>The boys gave her a confused expression, and she shakily turned on the holodisk, displaying the scan image. </p><p>“Cyar’ika...” Din whispered, looking at the image in awe. </p><p>“Is that...” Paz leaned closer to the image, his lips parting, and she sighed. </p><p>“Twins,” Y/n’s voice quavered, “We... I’m carrying twins.” </p><p>“Y/n...” “Cyar’ika...” Din and Paz whispered as their hands pulled her back into their embrace.</p><p>“You are giving us warriors, love,” Paz whispered, still in shock, “two beautiful warriors.” </p><p>“Yo-you’re not upset?” Y/n asked, glancing worriedly between the two Mandalorians. </p><p>“Why would we be upset cyare?” Din asked, “You are giving us such a wonderful thing, two children for us to raise and care for,” he pressed his forehead to yours, “You are blessing us, Y/n, you don’t need to be worried about how we feel. We are so happy, love.” Paz reassured her, pressing his forehead to the back of her head, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. “Thank you, cyare.”</p><p>“I... I love you both so, so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Y/n whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. </p><p>“Shhh darling, please don’t cry, we’re here.” Din soothed her, swiping away the few tears that fell. </p><p>“Let us take care of you, cyare. Let us worship our goddess that is blessing us with such joy.” Paz kissed down her neck, “It won’t hurt the little ones, will it?” </p><p>“No,” she whimpered when Paz bit softly at her pulse point, “It won’t hurt them. Please, please, I missed you so much.” </p><p>With that, Paz lifted her into his arms, carrying her to their shared bedroom. </p><p>Once there, he set her carefully on the bed, and the two warriors started pulling off their armor and carefully setting the beskar plates on the ground. Y/n hastily removed her clothes, and was naked and waiting on the bed while Din and Paz were removing their underclothes. </p><p>“Gorgeous,” Paz whispered, “So, so beautiful, love.” His blue eyes shone in love and adoration. </p><p>“And she’ll look even more beautiful when her breasts are full of milk and stomach swollen with our children,” Din added lowly, moving closer after removing his shirt. Din kneeled at the foot of the bed, pulling her so that her legs hung off the end of the bed, and he had direct access to her soaking cunt. “Wanna taste you riduur,” he said as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs. </p><p>“Please,” Y/n whimpered, moving her hands down to run through his brown locks. Paz moved behind her, resting her back on his broad chest. He kissed up and down her neck, nipping gently as Din teased her entrance. “Please, please don’t tease.” </p><p>Din and Paz made eye contact just as Din descended onto her cunt. His moan reverberated through her body, and she arched into his touch. Two strong, scarred hands held her down as another set kept her legs spread so they wouldn’t clamp down on him. </p><p>“So good for us, Y/n,” Paz hummed as he kissed up and down her neck, one of his hands floating up to her breasts, groping and teasing her nipples. She cried out, her breasts so sensitive now, and her grip on Din’s hair tightened significantly.  </p><p>“Din,” she whined, tugging at his hair while her pleasure mounted higher and higher.</p><p>“Cum for me, mesh’la,” Din murmured into her cunt, “cum all over my face darling, come on,” he took her clit between his lips and sucked hard. She came with a shriek of his name, her hands flying out of his hair to push down on the bed, her legs shaking as Din drank down everything he could. </p><p>As Din rose from his place on the floor, Y/n sensed the tension between Din and Paz as they stared at each other. It wasn’t a negative type of tension, she decided, but a sexual one. She had felt it before in the encounters they shared after the one that brought them together, but her riduurs never acted to break the tension.  Y/n stared with bated breath as her husbands stared at one another. </p><p>Paz was the first to make a move, grabbing Din’s shoulder roughly and smashing their lips together, moaning as he tasted her on the other man’s tongue. Y/n watched as they made out fiercely, Paz’s hand moving to cup Din’s cheek, and Din’s hand that came to rest on her thigh squeezed at the plush flesh. </p><p>When they pulled away for breath, Y/n could see the flush on Din’s cheeks, and she felt sure that Paz had a matching blush on his. “I...” Din tried to start, his dark eyes flickering between Y/n and Paz. </p><p>“I love you, Din,” Paz said, “I think I always have, but never realized it until...”</p><p>“Until now,” Din agreed, “I love you too, Paz.” Y/n felt two heads turn to look at her, “Are you comfortable with that, cyare?”</p><p>Y/n smiled brightly, “Of course, my loves,” she assured them, “I love you, you love me, and I’m glad you both figured out that you love each other as well.” She leaned up and gave Din a brief kiss on his lips, before tilting her head back to do the same for Paz. The men hummed in contentment, and Paz pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her back before speaking, “We can discuss our feelings later, I think we should get back to pleasuring our wife, hm?”</p><p>Din hummed in agreement, “What would you like us to do, love,” he asked, leaning down to kiss down her collarbone to your breasts, taking a nipple between his lips.</p><p>“I want both of you inside me,” Y/n sighed, leaning her head back on Paz’s shoulder, and his lips descended on hers, his teeth playfully nipping at her bottom lip before his tongue dove in. </p><p>“Wanna take her pussy while I take her ass, Vizsla?” Din asked, sliding two fingers into her wetness. </p><p>“Yes,” Paz agreed after parting his lips from hers, “stretch her out on your fingers while I get the lube.” </p><p>Din grinned, sliding in a third finger as Paz rose from his spot behind her, taking the few steps to grab the lube from the first drawer on the nightstand. The two men traded positions, sharing a brief kiss as they passed one another. </p><p>“Ready for me, sweet girl?” Paz asked throatily while he slid his massive length up and down her soaked labia, pressing a kiss to her clavicle. </p><p>“Yes, I’m ready Paz, please,” Y/n whimpered, and she mewled as one of Din’s lubed fingers started prepping her ass for his length. </p><p>  A loud moan flew from her as Paz began sliding in. Her head fell back onto Din’s chest, eyes closed in bliss. “Good girl, you take him so well,” Din cooed as he worked in a second finger into her ass, kissing her neck. </p><p>Paz groaned as he bottomed out, letting his head fall to rest in between her breasts, and Y/n mewled at the feel of his long locks brushing her sensitive nipples. “You feel like heaven, cyare,” Paz mumbled, pressing gentle kisses to her breasts, his stubble a stark contrast to the sensation of his hair. </p><p>“You think you can take me now Y/n?” Din questioned her as his teeth gently bit at her ear. She whined in agreement, and Din didn’t waist a moment lubing up his cock before gently pressing in the tight ring of muscles. </p><p>Y/n moaned as Din worked himself inside, her riduurs praising her the whole time. “Perfect girl you are cyar’ika,” Din whispered, “A fucking goddess, that’s what you are,” Paz murmured as he gripped her hips, holding back the urge to drive into her. </p><p>The three sighed in pleasure when Din bottomed out. She could feel Din and Paz share a look, and then felt two pairs of lips descend on hers. It was the first threeway kiss they ever had, and though it was inarticulate and messy, it just felt right. </p><p>Whimpering, Y/n ground her hips down on their cocks until they got the message, beginning a slow pace. Their touches held reverence as large hands roamed up and down her body, their lips always finding one another as if they couldn’t live without it. Y/n had never felt so loved, so worshiped, and she felt as though she could cry as her husbands made love to her. </p><p>“Our perfect girl,” Din whispered, “Giving us warriors to raise and care for.”</p><p>“Gonna worship you til we die, cyare,” Paz murmured, his lips sucking softly at her pulse. </p><p>“Close--” Y/n gasped, arching into her lovers’ touch, “I love you, I love you both so much, my loves, my riduurs, oh I love you,” she whimpered. </p><p>Two different hands fell to her clit, working in tandem to bring about her release. She screamed their names into the night, and they followed soon after, their declarations of love reaching the stars. </p><p>After carefully extracting themselves from her, Paz made his way to the ‘fresher and returned to clean Y/n of their releases. Their lips kissed every inch of skin they could reach, and Y/n sighed in bliss. </p><p>In between her husbands, she gave each a languid kiss, before Din leaned over her to give the affection to Paz. Y/n’s heart soared as she watched her riduurs express their love for one another. With two hands resting on her womb protectively, Y/n knew she couldn’t ask for better husbands, and she was excited to bring two more members into their little aliit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the sequel finally!! I know some people were hoping for a bit more Din/Paz action, but as a AFAB person, I don't feel entirely comfortable writing M/M smut yet (I don't want to accidentally contribute to the fetishization of gay men) so I gave them some fluff while they make their dala feel good!<br/>Also!! Faceclaim for Paz is Travis Fimmel but bulkier, with stubble, and the length of his hair he had in Vikings but not with the sides shaved. I know Winston Duke is a popular faceclaim but given Paz is likely blood relatives with P*e Vizsla, he most likely has blonde hair and blue eyes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>